ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kunai Training At the Gate
Training time.. HatakeSetsuko: So who wants to train? :3 xKireiHimex: -holds her hand up- HatakeSetsuko: Well I can help you both with Kunai training HatakeSetsuko: -Takes Kirei's hand- Shall we then? xKireiHimex: Yes ^^ TetsuoYuki: -forever alone?- HatakeSetsuko: Alrighty.... Tetsuo you are welcome to join us TetsuoYuki: yay :D HatakeSetsuko: -he walks out a couple of steps as he would release Kirei's hand- "Alright so we are learning about throwing a kunai... I assume you both know how to use them yes? xKireiHimex: -shakes her head- not really... HatakeSetsuko: -looks to Tetsuo- and you? TetsuoYuki: -Nods- Sorta... HatakeSetsuko: "Well we can do a basic run down.” –Setsuko would smile to them both- “So when we are holding a Kunai there are several different ways you can hold them and each way has a certain purpose you see.” –Setsuko would reach into his back pouch as he would pull out a single kunai and gripped the handle firmly and held it out in front of them.- “when is comes to hand to hand combat you will find that kunai fit very well into it. I can be used defensively as well as you can use it for offensively.” –Setsuko would demonstrate to them both a couple of patterns of the use. He wanted to show them how he could how simple movements could be used.- x KireiHimex: -Kirei would watch how he used the kunai "I see.." -she would take her own kunai as she holded it tightly with the sharp side to the ground- "all i know is how a kunai should feel.." TetsuoYuki: -Tetsuo would see how Setuko was holding the kunai and mimic the ways he did it then he would hold it so the blade was pointed to his right, he then spoke out "this would be good for defensive?", he held it as said, the blade pointed out to the right and kept his arm up in a sloppy fighting position, unlike his normal fighting position he had no clue if wielding a kunai would change it at all or if it would just be the same, no doubt either way using the kunai would probably be a more lethal position due to the fact a kunai was sharp and pointed and he didnt really plan on using alot of Taijutsu later in life, he planed for his Ninjutsu to mix with his Kenjutsu that he hoped to start learning next time he saw his sensei or when another jonin allowed it.- ((sorry i have writers block xD and i didnt go to school today sooo)) HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to Kirei as he would smile to her and watched her movements. “Yes that is important to know and you have to know what feels right and what does not. If you are not comfortable holding a weapon then you can end up getting yourself hurt or someone else around you.“ Setsuko would walk to her and took her hand and helped her grip.- “How does that feel? –he would smile to her. He would make sure that her grip was firm and her fingers were locked on tightly. Her them would be slightly over her index, middle and slightly over her ring finger.- “It will almost feel as if you are holding a sword handle in a manor.” –Setsuko would next turn his attention to Tetsuo as he would walk over to him examining his ridiculous stance and posture he was using. Setsuko would smile as he would go to help him. “With your arm being out so straight it would be very easy for me to hit the inside of your arm near your elbow.” –he would then move the boys arm in to where it would be in a v shape. Setsuko would smile to him- “and lets flip the blade around….” –he would then take hold of the blade as it would now have the sharp end at the end of his hand and the ringed portion sticking out near his thumb and index finger.- “now grip it tightly like so…” –he would make sure the boy would be holding onto the hilt of the kunai in a fashion just as he did with Kirei. He would smile to him” – “with this stance you can not only block but it will give you the leverage to repel the attack off.” –he would smile to him as he would back up looking to Kirei. “lets see you do this same stance love” –he would smile looking at them both- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look at Setsu and then to her hand "it feels great, i know that"-she smiles-"umm i have more my own stance position.. i always use that one in hand to hand spar too.."-Kirei would lean back trough her knees her left legg stretched out to the front of her as she hold her left hand out in front of her and her right hand in a fist holding the kunai in a reverse stance- TetsuoYuki: -After a few minutes of standing in that position he would try to add somthing he had learned from his own sensei, takeing a deep breath he would start to push his chakra out around the edge of the blade, as he did so the blade would have a blueish glow to it being as his chakra was a blue colour, the blueish glow would make the blade extend slightly longer and would make the cutting power greater, being as Castiel had made him do this to carve steps into a giant rock, and doing it now seemed so easy compared to the hours he spent before in the desert doing this awful thing, once the blade was cloaked in chakra he would stand back up straight and stop the flow of chakra to the edges of the blade so that it would return to its normal state- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would continue to study the stance as he would smile to her. “very nice.” –he would look over to Tetsuo as he would smile to him. Within a moment though Setsuko would take his kunai and charged at the young boy. He would swing downward with his own kunai to try and connect with the young boy. Setsuko could easly over power the boy if he wanted but this was a lesson on if he and Kirei practiced and kept on moving forward they would be able to stop just about any attack. This would show the boy how useful this technique was because he would be able to block Setsuko’s attack with ease.- ItsumoAi: -Yawning Itsy would stumble through the thunder gate with a loud boom. She had slept only a little bit but wanted to get up early to train with her Sensei and hopefully see her twin. Itsy rubbed her blue eyes with her hands as she blinked looking around the snow covered gate. She would see her twin and brother in law practicing with swords and smile Itsy had no need or use to learn how to handle a sword so she would quietly walk over and sit on a stone bench near the village gate out of the way. Her red scarf wrapped around her neck and covering the bottom half of her face so that she was protected from the cold. She had wrapped her hands and feet with bandages to protect them as well from the bitter cold that this winter was bringing. Her long white hair that normally fell down her back was tied up tightly in a bun out of the way so only a little was hanging down to cover her ears and some in the front just to look cute. Her eyes would stay on her twin who looked so happy practicing with Setsu and was happy that her twin had found someone that made her feel that way. Itsy would sigh softly missing the boy she had fallen head over heels for greatly she wondered if he would ever return to Yonshi. Itsy was slowly started to wonder, if she was destined to be alone forever, not that Itsy was not used to the loner thing; at least she still had Yume as a friend. Itsy would shake the thoughts from her head and smile under her scarf at her twin. Itsy’s blue eyes would then glance to the boy she had seen around Yonshi but never got to meet he looked young probably fresh out of the academy or something along that lines she wondered who he was and who his sensei was not that she would ask but only sit here watching them train quietly. She was happy to be alive today after her stupid but fun stunt yesterday with the snowball she had thrown and she was not going to let anything ruin her day that was starting out good. Itsy didn’t greet them because she did not want to disturb there lesson nor did she want to join in on the lesson so she stay quiet and simply watched.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would stand back to normal but still holding her kunai as she would say Thank You. as she then watched Setsu running to Tetsu as she then noticed her twinsister as she would wave to her as she smiled she was happy to see her twinsister again since they are both busy so they dont see eachother not that much- Meisu341: -The boy in the armored shinobi outfit would make his daily routine of walking around the village, tyring to find something of interest. But from the last couple days or so, its been pretty boring and bland in his eyes. Nothing was appealing to him. He would get his black outfit and re-armor it checking the parts where it was flawed, eat, and study up on weaponized fighting. The highlight in his day was studying and that didn’t bother him much because he liked learning about weapon fighting. Hell, he didn’t see hide our hair of his team in awhile and that worried him. So he ventured forth around the streets until he made it to the main gate. He seen a lot of new faces as he his his teammate Kirei and a familiar face from when he was an academy student, Setsu. He boy waved to Kirei and Setsu as he stood there, seeing what they were doing.- TetsuoYuki: -As the blade would come down at him Tetsuo, would snap back to the position shown before and make the two kunai clash, with a loud "ching", after that there would be a small momentary stand still of him just looking at Setsuko with his deep blue eyes and his raven black hair swayed in the cold winter wind along with the snow. After Tetsuo would just sit there and wait for the next move if there where to be one or if they where just going to go back to training- ((I had to look for the last post that involved me >_<)) HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile to Tetsuo as he would back away from him. “I want you all to practice stances and striking on the dummies over here…” –he would point over to the left- “Practice as if you are having to defend yourself as well as retract and strike. Remember that you will want to aim for vital points in your opponent and well once we can see you are getting more and more comfortable with the Kunai we will move to life opponents and see what we can do. –he smiled looking to all of them- Category:Training Category:Yonshigakure RP